


Missed Connections

by summerdownturn



Category: Cow Chop, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdownturn/pseuds/summerdownturn
Summary: Two years ago, Adam and Aleks had a fling. Now with Cow Chop moving to LA, Aleks decides to visit his missed connection.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline is probably so off since I didn't do any research. Just saw the pic of sweaty Aleks at PAX that Adam posted and my mind went here.

It first happened at PAX. It was their first convention branded as Funhaus and as much as Adam loved meeting fans, he really hated meeting people. He was looking for some alone time when it happened. A frustrated James Wilson ran up to him, dragging behind him Aleks, both of them still a part of The Creatures. 

“Kovic!” James shouted, scaring Adam out of the staring contest with his phone, “I need you to watch after him, stupid idiot is going into heat.” James started ranting about how Aleks needed to get out and be around more Alphas so this wouldn’t happen, but all Adam could focus on was a sweating Omega and the sweet scent drifting from him.

In hindsight, it probably wasn’t a good idea for James to leave Aleks, an unmated Omega, with Adam, an unmated, unfamiliar Alpha. But by the looks James was giving him after, Adam figured he probably planned this. 

“This” being Adam taking Aleks back to his hotel room (terrible idea), letting him lay down on his bed (what was he thinking?), and locking himself in the bathroom (with his pants a little too tight). He sat on the edge of the tub, pretending not to hear the whines and moans coming from outside the door. He was only slightly freaking out because he liked Aleks and didn’t want to take advantage of him in such a vulnerable state, but his body was saying otherwise. His brain registered Aleks as a potential mate, _ready to mate_.

Adam kept telling himself that Aleks was too young for him, he only just met the kid a few days ago, and that there was really no way that Aleks would want him, right? That’s what it all came down to. Rejection.

Then there was a knock on the door. “Kovic? Please, let me in. I…” he paused for a moment. “I-I can’t be alone right now.” Aleks’ voice was shaky and pained. Adam felt his heartstrings pull just a little too tight. He silently groaned and palmed his face before making his way to the door.

Aleks was on the other side, on the floor, leaning against the wall next to the door. Adam slid down and joined him, making sure to leave a foot of space between them, but that was for naught when Aleks leaned down onto his shoulder.

He started thinking of things to break the silence, but he ended up saying, “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Aleks responded, looking slightly better now that he had contact with an Alpha.

“I don’t have… experience, with Omegas. Especially in heat,” he said softly.

Aleks let out a snort. “James said that you help out Willems with his.” Adam bristled at the mention of the other James, _his_ James.

“I used to,” he said, pained.

“Oh. Sorry.”

Adam hummed in response. There was another beat of silence.

“If it helps any, I don’t have any experience with Alphas, either,” Aleks mentioned, looking more flushed and embarrassed than he was a second ago.

“Not even–” 

“No, not any of them. There was a thing with Jordan once, but…” Aleks trailed off and ended with a shrug.

“You’re still young. I bet all the Alphas chase after you,” Kovic said with a shoulder bump to the Omega.

Aleks winced. “Not really.”

Adam looked over at the saddened Omega and lifted his arm to comfort him in an embrace. “Well I’m sure they will.”

They sat like that for a while, Aleks dozing in an out of consciousness, groaning when the pain of preheat got to be too much, moaning when pleasure overtook pain. “I guess it’s like having your period, the stomach cramps,” Aleks explained. Adam was always intrigued by Omegas but James never answered his questions. “And then it’s just… need. And you’re always hot.” Aleks flailed his arms around for a moment, trying to find the right words. “I guess some of it’s okay. The part where it would be like your rut.” 

Adam blushed at the mention of that, nodding his understanding. “When will…” _the pleasure start?_ Adam wanted to say, but switched to, “the pain stop?” instead. It was Aleks’ turn to blush. 

“Soon,” he mumbled, embarrassed that he would soon be in full heat.

They reached an understanding, of Aleks’ needing the comfort of an Alpha, and Adam’s needing to make sure that this was alright. That he was allowed to watch over the Omega, to help if he needed to. He decided after ten minutes of silence and pondering to just come out and say it.

“If you need help, I mean, just… If you want, I could?” He stumbled out awkwardly, coughing at the end of his sentence to somehow clear the air, make it come out easier.

Adam was grateful that Aleks was just as awkward. “Uhh, if you want? I mean, I wouldn’t mind… you’re a pretty great Alpha… and it’s not like this’ll last long, I mean my heat. It’s just a little hiccup, y’know, from being around too many Alphas…”

“I just thought I should ask before you, y’know, go full in. Plus, you have to drive back tomorrow, and it’s best to get it over with, right?”

Aleks nodded, suddenly very interested by Adam’s lips. A sudden pain made Aleks whimper, and Adam tucked him into his side tighter, shushing his harsh breathing. The scent from Aleks was becoming stronger, and Adam knew his heat would start soon. He ran his fingers through the younger boy’s hair, tilting his head so it was close enough to scent the Alpha pheromones off of his neck. Aleks came in closer, both of them moaning as the Omega crawled into Adam’s lap, licking and nipping at his exposed neck. Adam reflexively growled as one nip bit a little too sharp, and Aleks shied away, exposing his own neck.

Adam took the invitation and dove in, licking a stripe up Aleks’ neck, making the Omega shudder. He tried to control his inner Alpha, but it was getting hard with how intoxicating Aleks’ scent was becoming. He pulled back, only to have lips eagerly press against his own. 

Kissing the Omega, he could tell he had little experience, but he made up for it with passion and need. Despite the hard press of lips and soft swipes of tongue, Adam could still tell Aleks was timid, more submissive. Adam powered through the kiss, deepening it and trying to coax Aleks to loosen up a little.

The Omega let out a sigh along with a breath as they broke apart, staring at each other, pupils blown wide, as Adam could see the wheels turning in Aleks’ head as he tried to figure out what came next. Adam took pity on him, and slowly stood up, Aleks still clinging onto him. He petted his hair as Aleks hugged around his neck, cooing at him again as he laid him down on the bed.

“We don’t have to if you don’t–,” he was stopped short by a frantic look in Aleks’ eyes as he breathed out, “Adam, please.”

“O-okay.” Adam was still unsure, still ready for rejection, but he knew Aleks was also unsure, and it was his duty to protect and take care of the Omega, so he would. “Just tell me to stop, and I will.”

Aleks nodded and Adam began stripping out of his clothes, helping Aleks with his skinny jeans as he threw off his shirt. When they came back together, the skin to skin contact was electrifying. Aleks choked on a moan, and Adam let out a breathy sigh against his neck as he laid down next to the Omega. It wasn’t enough, so Aleks turned, kissing the Alpha tenderly, but his touch was needy, grabby, nails scraping skin as he tried to get Adam closer.

The Alpha shushed Aleks, moving to lay on top of him, kissing his mouth, down to his jaw, neck, chest, and further down, licking and rubbing at Aleks’ pert nipples along the way. Aleks breathed heavily as Adam reached his boxers, looking up at the Omega for permission, but Aleks was nonverbal, the only sign of his consent was the roll of his hips. 

So, Adam teased him instead of giving him what he wanted, mouthing the outline of Aleks’ cock through his boxers. Aleks keened above him as he was finally being touched where he needed. But he whined as Adam continued and it wasn’t enough. Fingers pulled on Adam’s wavy hair, and Adam gave a broad lick in response.

He took pity soon after, pulling Aleks’ boxers down his legs as he trailed down further, hiking Aleks’ legs onto his shoulders as he began to open him up with his tongue and fingers.

“F-fuck!” Aleks cried, feeling Adam’s tongue lick and breach his slicked entrance. The pleasure was insurmountable, dick twitching as Adam ate him out eagerly. Aleks heard somewhere that Alphas enjoyed the taste of an Omega’s slick, but he’d never experienced it firsthand. He was certain that he couldn’t live a day more where Adam wasn’t between his legs.

As Adam started to add fingers alongside his tongue, Aleks moved to grip the sheets instead, one hand reaching to pull on his own hair to try and ground himself. But Adam brushed against his prostate and Aleks cried out again, panting heavily as he pushed his hips down, making Adam do it again.

The Alpha was leaking and hard between his legs. Satisfying his Omega was edging him on, along with the pleas and moans slipping from Aleks’ lips. He opened up eagerly around Adam’s fingers, the heat making it easier for him, slick coating his beard and hands. After a few more fingers, Adam leaned back just to watch Aleks writhe against the sheets, pleased at being filled but not with what he truly needed. Adam was close to asking Aleks to beg for his knot, but he refrained. He retreated, Aleks letting out a whine that was close to a sob, and crawled his way back up, pressing his nose against the Omega’s scent gland. 

Aleks moved his hips against his stomach, and Adam had to hold him down to stop him from coming too early. Adam may be a gentle Alpha and not your typical knothead, but he still wanted to feel the pride and satisfaction of having an Omega come just from his knot.

“This’ll be easier if you turn around,” Adam said softly against Aleks’ sweat slicked skin. The Omega nodded, and they worked together to get Aleks positioned on his hands and knees. Well, more like elbows and knees because Aleks was so far gone he couldn’t hold himself up.

Adam kneeled behind him, leaning over him protectively and kissed at his shoulder blades. Aleks was riled up, whining and clutching the pillow in front of him. “Shhh, shh. You’re doing so good,” Adam cooed between kisses, slowly moving his hips in closer until his cock rested against Aleks’ skin. “So good for your Alpha. Such a good Omega. So beautiful.”

“Alpha, please,” Aleks begged, trying to get Adam inside him by thrusting back, whining when he was unsuccessful. Adam bit back a moan and calmed the Omega down again, lining himself up and slowly pushing in. The heat around him was almost unbearable. It had been so long since he’d been with anyone, it was almost too much. But Aleks’ expression of pure bliss grounded him, reminded him of why he was doing this, needing to please the Omega.

Aleks keened as he was filled. He instantly regretted all of the nonsense and prejudice he had against Omegas, against Alphas even. He was made to do this, and it felt so right to be used and bred like he was born to do. Adam stilled as he bottomed out. Both of them needing a moment to themselves before they both seem to move simultaneously.

If their kisses were soft and timid, their fucking was the complete opposite. Needy and rough, Adam rutted into the Omega as Aleks grinded back. Both were a moaning mess, Aleks crying out with every hit to his prostate. They both held out so long to get to this point, that they knew it wouldn’t last long. A slow burn, then a fast explosion for first time lovers.

Adam was close. He could feel his knot forming, making it more difficult to thrust, but Aleks didn’t seem to mind. The Omega’s head was swirling with pleasure and possession and the reality that he was about to get knotted by one of his idols. He couldn’t control the sounds coming out of his mouth, or his sudden orgasm, as Adam thrust deep and started filling inside of him with his inflated knot. 

Aleks came back down, not realizing his whimpering, Kovic soothing him from behind him as they both laid on their sides. Adam’s cock was still pulsing every few minutes, sending more come to try and fill Aleks with pups. Which wouldn’t be happening, since Aleks took suppressants and birth control regularly. But Adam’s dick could still try.

The Omega fell asleep with Adam still tied to him, his fingers carding through his hair, and the soothing sounds of Adam’s praise.

He left when he woke up, leaving a snoozing Alpha behind.

Back to Colorado, while Adam went back to LA.

Adam pretended not to be hurt, but he was hopelessly damaged by Aleks’ departure. Even James noticed his change in mood and started to act like his old self around him when they got back to the office. If there was one thing Adam was good at, it was hiding his pain from himself at least.

It would be two years before he met up with Aleks again.

All they exchanged were tweets here and there. If they happened to be at a convention together, they somehow always missed each other. From Adam’s perspective, it seemed that Aleks moved on, having gotten used to being around Alphas there was no need for Adam anymore.

Adam sat with his heart in his throat as they sat together in a dressing room with their friends in New York. Let’s Play Live was happening and they were expected to interact with each other like nothing was wrong. But Adam was still bitter, still heartbroken and attached and he cursed himself for it.

Aleks could tell something was off with Kovic, but he didn’t exactly know what. Since their fling two years ago, Aleks has dealt with his heats on his own, but still imagined his time with the Alpha during them. He dreamt about Adam many times, about him coming to him and confessing his feelings, but uncertainty always stopped him from approaching him.

However, feeling buzzed off of booze and adrenaline from the live show, Aleks tried to track down Adam after the show. But the Alpha was nowhere to be found. He tried every dressing room but each came up empty, so Aleks gave up. The Alpha made it clear that he didn’t want to be found.

Six months later is when it changed. Cow Chop was moving to LA. They made a deal with Rooster Teeth so they could get out of Colorado and head to something larger. It also meant that Funhaus would essentially be their neighbors.

Which meant collaborations. A lot of them.

Aleks sucked up his awkwardness and embarrassment and tracked down Adam’s apartment to set things straight. He spent maybe five minutes in his car mucking up the courage to actually go through with this, then he spent another five minutes outside Kovic’s door, trying to convince himself to knock.

“Just knock, you pussy,” He groaned to himself, before taking a deep breath, straightening his jacket and his hair before knocking. Aleks wondered if Adam even heard him, and began to walk away after a minute of silence, but then the door swung open.

“Hell-oh? Aleks? What are you doing here?” Kovic answered, and Aleks gulped at his broad shoulders threatening to rip his shirt in half. His brow was furrowed, lips tight, and Aleks took a minute just to think of why he was there again.

“Um, hey… Can I come in?” Is what came out of his mouth, and Aleks mentally slapped himself, but the door opened wider and he passed by Adam into his apartment. He took an awkward seat on the couch. “Sorry for dropping by, I just… wanted to talk to you.” Aleks rubbed at his throat unintentionally, but dropped his hand when he caught Adam’s eyes following the movement.

“It’s fine. I didn’t even know you guys were in town yet,” Adam said stiffly, sitting in a chair rather than the couch. “What’s up?”

Aleks hunched over himself, rested his elbows on his knees and pressed his hands together, trying to make himself small. Adam noticed, and softened his expression a bit, his body already sending out calming pheromones for the distressed Omega in the room. Aleks cleared his throat before speaking.

“I know we haven’t talked about it, but since we’re gunna work together now, I thought… we should?” Aleks took a risky glance up from the floor to see Adam’s jaw tighten. The Alpha nodded after a moment, letting out a long breath as he palmed his face.

“Yeah. We should.”

“I’m sorry–”

“I’m sorry–”

They both started and chuckled awkwardly. Aleks cleared his throat again, waiting for Adam to speak, but when he didn’t, he continued, confused, “What are you sorry for?”

Adam shrugged, and looked sheepish. “You left and I don’t know, I felt like I had taken advantage of you.”

“No,” Aleks scoffed, “You didn’t. I’m sorry I left so early. I freaked out and didn’t know what to do, and I had to leave…” he paused, unsure if he should say what he wanted to. The Omega let out a long breath, then breathed in the pheromones the Alpha was unintentionally sending off. “Thank you. You helped me. It would’ve been… unbearable… without you. So. Yeah.” _You were a good first,_ is what Aleks kept to himself. He shrugged, looking up timidly at Adam.

“I thought…” Adam started, but stopped, looking suddenly shy. He laughed and shook his head, knowing he was being ridiculous. “I like you, Aleks.” Aleks sat up straighter, opening himself up more. “I wanted it to be more than… a fling.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“I guess this is the part where I say that I like you, too?” Aleks questioned, gauging Kovic’s reaction, which looked pained.

“I hope so? Look– I know it’s stupid–”

“Good, ‘cause I like you, too, dude.” Aleks blushed, and Adam’s jaw dropped open and closed a few times before he settled on, “Oh. Really?”

“Have you seen yourself? You’re prime Alpha material,” Aleks laughed, looking at Adam’s slumped shoulders as they raised along with his chest. Posturing.

“Have _you_ seen yourself lately? Where did my Russian twink go?” Adam laughed along with the Omega, but Aleks stopped short with a smirk.

“ _Your_ Russian twink?” He teased.

“Well, if you want?” Adam teased right back. Aleks could feel his breath leave him.

“Yeah?” He asked softly.

“Yeah,” Adam replied.

Suddenly, Aleks felt confident enough to stand up and strip his jacket off, walk over to Kovic, and straddle his lap. He leaned down to scent at Adam’s neck, nuzzling his cheek against him and letting out a breathy whine. “Missed you, Kovic,” he murmured against the Alpha’s skin, sending a shiver throughout Adam.

“Missed you, too,” Adam mumbled as he pressed his nose into the skin behind Aleks’ ear. The scent instantly transported him to that time two years ago, and Adam wouldn’t make the same mistake twice. This time the Omega wasn’t getting away.

Not that Aleks had any plans of leaving.

One thing Aleks gained during those two years since his thing with Adam was confidence. Confidence in his body and confidence in being an Omega. And he knew how to use both to his advantage.

He tilted his neck so it was more exposed, Adam’s scruff scratchy against his skin as the Alpha scented his neck. Aleks went limp when Adam bit down lightly on his scent gland. Okay, maybe the Alpha did have some leverage over him. Pulling away, Aleks took Adam’s head between his hands, studying his face as he grinded his ass down on the Alpha’s crotch, pleased to find that Adam was already half-hard.

“This time is gunna go a little different,” Aleks said with a smirk, working his hips down again, turned on by the Alpha’s groans of pleasure. He could feel and smell the slick leaking into his boxer briefs. Aleks leaned in close to Adam’s ear, whispering clearly, “This time, I’m gunna ride that Alpha cock of yours.” Adam shivered, and the Omega was satisfied with the reaction.

Adam couldn’t take the teasing, and surged forward to press his lips to Aleks’, sucking on his bottom lip and then thrusting his tongue in his mouth. The Omega came back with more force, grabbing at Adam’s hair to direct the kiss, battling for dominance. He broke away with heavy breaths. “Take your shirt off.” Adam obeyed, and Aleks had a field day looking at the blank canvas of Kovic’s toned body, different from Aleks’ own colorful and slimmed body that Adam revealed with a swift moment of discarding Aleks’ own shirt. Despite working out, he just couldn’t get muscle like the Alpha, blamed it on his Omega genes.

Aleks took time to explore with his eyes, then his mouth, pressing kisses and kitten licks along Adam’s collarbones, hands coming up to explore and caress the Alpha’s pecks, fingers teasing over sensitive nipples. He could feel Adam’s hands also on him, following the swirls of the galaxy on his arm, the other hand resting on the tattoo on his side, tracing around its border. The eagle on his chest rising and falling with heavy breaths as he moved lower, Aleks having to climb off of Adam’s lap in order to kiss his abs and navel.

His hands went lower still, tugging at the waistband of Adam’s jeans, and he helped Adam shimmy out of them. Aleks remembered his cock, had dream about it, and now it was right in front of him for the taking. Boxers quickly followed jeans and Adam was exposed.

The Omega wasted no time getting Adam into his mouth, done with the teasing and simply wanting to taste the Alpha instead. The Alpha moaned above him, his hands coming down to take hold of his hair as Aleks bobbed up and down on his cock.

Aleks wasn’t that experienced with blowjobs since his past girlfriends lacked the proper equipment. But taking Adam into his mouth was like second nature to the Omega, and soon enough he was able to take him to the back of his throat and swallow around him, which Adam seemed to enjoy.

“Fuck, Aleks,” Adam moaned, gripping Aleks’ hair tighter to try and take control, fucking up into his mouth until the Omega gripped his hips and sent him a glare. Adam was close to coming undone already, so Aleks pulled back to tease him, licking at the head of his cock and one hand going down to massage Adam’s balls.

Adam made the mistake of looking down to see Aleks staring right back at him, and Aleks’ eyes shone with tears and smugness as Adam twitched under his tongue. He could feel a pull low in his gut, orgasm fast approaching, but then Aleks pulled away with a pop and a smirk and Adam whined.

“Bedroom?” Aleks asked, getting up to his feet and unzipping his pants. Adam’s eyes immediately going to the bulge trying to escape from his jeans. He had to catch his breath before he stood up and took Aleks’ hips in hand, kissing him chastely before leading him over to the bedroom on the other side of the apartment. Aleks let himself be led, but when they reached the bed, he was the one pushing Adam down onto it.

The Omega then slid down his pants and boxer briefs in one motion, kicking them off somewhere on the floor before joining Adam on the bed, taking a seat in his lap once again.

“You remember what I told you?” Aleks asked as he reached behind him. Adam could feel his slick drip onto his stomach, and he could only nod in response. It took a moment to register that Aleks was fingering himself, but the small noises he refused to let out gave it away. Adam watched, hands roaming the ink staining his skin, marveling as the Omega worked himself open.

“You’re perfect,” Adam said in awe, one hand gripping Aleks’ hip while the other took Aleks’ free hand and intertwined their fingers. Aleks let out a whimper as his skin flushed at the compliment.

“Sh–, ngh, s-shut up,” he said instead with a smile, hand squeezing Adam’s.

And then there was a slicked hand touching his dick, and Aleks was positioning himself over it. Adam’s breath caught in his throat as the Omega slid down, his tight heat enveloping him slowly. Aleks breathed a shaky sigh above him and Adam squeezed his hand again in comfort.

When he bottomed out, they both moaned, sharing the moment of being together before Aleks moved his hands onto Adam’s abdomen for support, and Adam’s hands gripped Aleks’ hips to make sure he wasn’t going anywhere. 

“If you don’t start moving…” Adam threatened with a small growl, trying to lift Aleks’ hips up a bit. Aleks just smirked before he lifted his hips up again, Adam’s words being taken from him. He moved at a slow pace, warning the Alpha with small scratches and growls when he would try to make him go faster. 

Aleks shifted his position so Adam’s cock would rub against his prostate, leaning back and supporting himself on Adam’s leg. He bounced with a whine at the first hit, slowly teasing himself up and down the Alpha’s cock.

Adam was going crazy as Aleks simply used him to pleasure himself. As an Alpha, he was supposed to be in control, but all he could do was hold onto Aleks and enjoy the ride. He began to get impatient though when Aleks worked himself up, setting a faster pace and whining like riding his cock wasn’t enough.

So the Alpha caught Aleks off guard, flipping them around so Aleks was on his back with Adam above him, so he could pound into Aleks like he wanted. Aleks gasped and keened as Adam hit his prostate with more force, gripping onto his shoulders tightly while Adam pressed the Omega further into the mattress. Aleks seemed to enjoy the pressure, and let out a soft moan at the force of Adam’s hand on his chest, so Adam moved his hand up and secured it around the Omega’s throat.

Aleks’ eyes flew open, but he made no protest as Adam pressed down with slight pressure, causing Aleks’ breath to hitch in his throat. Adam could feel the vibrations of the Omega’s moan around his palm, and growled possessively as Aleks bared his neck more.

His knot was catching on Aleks’ rim, and was only allowed a few more deep thrusts before he was forced to still inside the Omega as his knot inflated, hips thrusting minutely as he came with another growl.

The pressure on his neck started to fade, and Aleks whimpered at the loss, but was rewarded with a pressure inside of him as Kovic filled him up, his knot pressing against his prostate, and Aleks came with a cry. Both of their breathing was ragged as they came down from their highs.

Adam, realizing what he had done, gasped and caressed Aleks’ neck.

“’m fine,” Aleks croaked, liking the roughness in his voice.

“You sure?” Adam verified, looking into Aleks’ eyes for any sense of doubt.

“Mhmmm. It was hot,” Aleks chuckled and Adam joined in, moaning as his dick twitched and came again inside Aleks. The Omega sighed and settled against Adam’s broad chest. “So we’re definitely doing that again sometime,” he said nonchalantly, scenting the Alpha’s neck.

“Hm. Maybe I should just get you a collar,” Adam replied, playing absentmindedly with Aleks’ sexed up hair, laughing quietly as the Omega stilled and choked off a moan.

“Shut the fuck up,” is what he said instead, face flushed from embarrassment.

Adam just continued laughing at the bashful Omega, edging him on with, “It’ll be super pretty alongside your claiming mark.” Adam took a moment to realize what he said and backtracked, “I mean–”

“No, can’t take it back now,” Aleks said with a smirk and a nip to Adam’s neck. “As long as I get to claim you, too. Your ass is mine, Kovic,” he challenged, leaning up to look at Adam with a glint in his eye.

“Deal,” Adam said without hesitation, pressing their lips together one last time before they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Brett/Aleks PWP fic coming soon. Stalk me on tumblr: @summerdownturn


End file.
